Something Worth Fighting, Four
by rke
Summary: Glee/I Am Number Four crossover. Faberry with a side of Sam/Rachel bromance.  Rachel doesn't remember losing Lorien. She remembers losing herself.  Nothing's the same here on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! First off, thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing/favoriting/alerting. I don't write many multi-chapter fics so I never get the chance to say...well, thank you! This is a Glee/I Am Number Four crossover and it is Faberry. It was originally part of my drabble series Scribbles Scrabbles: Dribbles Drabbles but as you will soon see this has obviously grown into much more than a drabble. I'm anticipating about 5-10 chapters, I've already written about 3/4 of the story so that's the good news! Anyway, long AN is long but thanks again. Feel free to check out my profile and if you're a Tumblr I'm on there too (link on profile).

* * *

><p>Boys Like Girls<p>

Hero/Heroine

_'Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

* * *

><p>Rachel doesn't remember losing Lorien. She remembers losing herself. Nothing's the same here on Earth.<p>

She remembers feeling happy, she really does. Or at least she thinks she does, because for Rachel...she's not so sure she even knows what happy feels like anymore.

All she knows is fear, patience, control, ambiguity.

Don't get caught.

She runs and runs and when it's safe she rests. When it's safe she finds things to pass the time. Human education is fascinating to her and yet it is meaningless. This fascination, it's just another thing that Rachel can't afford to feel.

Don't get caught. She's running again. Henri, her protector, has decided on a new safe house. Location: Lima, Ohio. Alias: Berry, Rachel.

The place looks boring enough. It's a good spot, Rachel thinks, complimenting Henri's wisdom. Boring is good, because when things become exciting, people die. Her people die and she's not even talking about the earthlings, the humans.

It's been a while since she's felt it. The death of one of her own. But it has happened twice; she knows, she has the scars of their Loric names burned into her flesh. One and Two have been hunted down and exterminated by the Mogadorians. Mogs, sworn enemies of the Loriens, destroyers of the planet Lorien and soon to be destroyers of Earth if Rachel and the remaining Garde don't stop them.

When they'd arrived on earth there were 18. 9 Garde, young Loriens who would soon develop their legacies, and 9 Cepan, guardians, keepers of the Garde. All that Rachel knows for sure is that, counting herself, 6 Garde remain and it's up to them to fight for the planet they now call home. They're the only ones who can now.

When Three is killed it's the most painful experience yet.

It's the reason Henri and Rachel now reside in Lima.

It's amazing the sort of things kids can capture on their phones and ipods. Like a seemingly normal high school girl sitting on a dock dangling her feet in the water. Or like that same girl shrieking out in pain, a bright beam of light jettisoning from her calf.

What they don't, or rather can't, capture is the smell. The flesh that has burnt, that eventually scars and reveals a name. Rachel doesn't have to look. Number three is dead and on top of that there are dozens of pictures and videos of her being loaded to the internet at that very moment. Just what the Mogadorians are looking for. A trail to pick up on, a scent. Well they've got a scent alright and they're coming for her. Rachel is Number Four.

* * *

><p>Settling in Lima is easier than expected. The town seems quaint enough that Henri allows Rachel to enroll in the local high school.<p>

"Why do you insist on going? Your intelligence is lightyears beyond theirs."

"Keeps my mind off things Henri. And I enjoy listening to completely inaccurate information about the universe."

"Your mind shouldn't be off things, it should be on training. You're to the age when your Legacy should begin to develop. Felt anything unusual, off about things?"

"No Legacy yet Henri, but I'll be sure to let you know as soon as that pops up."

"Keep your head down. They're getting closer everyday."

Rachel's not sure if he means the Legacies or...them...

"I know..."

Rachel enjoys going to school. It makes her feel normal when she so obviously isn't. She just wishes she could go to school without the rest of the student body.

She doesn't understand the use of putting forth energy to make friendships that she'll be running from in less than a years time. A year...she hopes it's a year, it would be nice to be able to live in the same place for more than a few months. She doesn't get her hopes up.

"Hey, you're new here."

Rachel glances to the girl opening her locker a few down from hers.

"Yeah...new..." Rachel answers distractedly, fumbling with her locker. A lithe hand snakes around hers twisting the dial a few times before landing a solid slam to the locker, which pops open.

"Uh, thanks." Rachel manages a small smile, throwing her books in the locker and slamming it shut. The girl is leaned up against the lockers, head cocked to the side regarding Rachel curiously.

"So do you need a tour or were you just gonna wander around campus for the rest of the day?" The girl says, arching one blonde eyebrow.

Rachel feels the corners of her mouth quirk. "Well, I _was_ just going to use my x-ray vision to get a three dimensional layout of the school."

The blonde shakes her head laughing to herself.

"New girl's cute _and_ got some snark to her." She grabs Rachel's hand pulling her down the hall.

"Come on, you get the full-on Quinn Fabray tour."

Astronomy is her favorite subject. It always has been. She's the last person to arrive and the only open seat is at the very back next to a blonde haired boy who's nose is buried firmly in his text book.

When Rachel sits down she realizes it's not the textbook he's so engrossed in but, what looks like, a magazine. A paranormal magazine to be exact. A paranormal magazine about _aliens._

Rachel snorts softly to herself and resists the urge to tap the boy on the forehead and say, 'here I am! Study away!'

"Hi, I'm Rachel," she says instead, which makes him jump, obviously unaware of her. He quickly shuts his book and clears his throat nervously.

"I um-hi, I'm Sam." He says, waving feebly at her.

Rachel takes in his blonde hair, fair skin, "Sam Fabray?" She asks.

He looks at her curiously for a moment before smiling slightly. "No, Evans."

Rachel ducks her head slightly abashed, "oh sorry," she says quickly, "I met Quinn earlier and the blonde hair and everything," she rambles nervously, "sorry I just thought-"

"It's ok." Sam says cutting her off. "Freshman year everyone thought we were twins." Rachel nods in agreement, the similarities were pretty remarkable. "But, Quinn put a stop to that really fast." He mutters darkly.

"Oh," Rachel says softly, "I didn't realize...I guess she just seemed really friendly when we met."

Sam holds up his hands, "oh no, don't get me wrong," he says, "Quinn's a totally different person now. She sorta..." he trails off, "well back then she was dating Noah Puckerman, the quarterback, and I dunno, I guess he sort of brought out the worst in her." Rachel nods as Sam continues, "they broke up this Summer. I've heard people saying some really nasty stuff about Quinn but I think that's just Puck trying to make himself out to be the victim and stuff. Quinn's actually one of the few people who's been nice to me since...well for a while anyway."

"Why is that?" Rachel asks.

"Why is she nice to me? No idea, guess it speaks to her character."

"No, I mean," Rachel pauses as the teacher calls attention at the front of the class. "Why aren't people nice to you?" She whispers.

Sam simply opens his textbook and points at the magazine 'They Walk Among Us'.

_Ah,_ Rachel mouths dramatically, scooting away from him briefly before smiling and scooting back over.

He rolls his eyes, smiling and takes the magazine back out placing it on the table between them before focusing his attention on the lecture. Rachel glances curiously at the cover and what she sees makes her stomach drop.

_'Are They Here? Mogadorians: vicious aliens bent on decimating the human race.'_

She knows she should tell Henri. She knows that she should make up some excuse leave class and run home to pack. She _knows_ Henri will move them without a moments hesitation.

She doesn't tell him...and she doesn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's taken a liking to Sam. He gets bullied a lot, despite his muscular stature, for his alien obsession. The main perpetrator is one Finn Hudson, a tall, gangly basketball player who seems to achieved local fame by being completely average. Rachel doesn't understand it but, aside from Puckerman, Hudson is top dog. He has also, according to Sam, been chasing after Quinn Fabray since she's become recently single. Rachel hates him already.

"How do you know so much gossip?" Rachel asks one day before class.

Sam shrugs, "I listen. People have kind of taken to ignoring me, so they talk like I'm not even there most of the time. I don't think there's a person in this school I couldn't blackmail."

Rachel laughs, cocking an eyebrow at him, "even me?"

Sam rubs his chin in thought, fixing her with a stare.

"Hmm, harder to tell this one is," he says in an uncanny Yoda impression (yes, she's seen those movies and Luke Skywalker is a whiny little prick). "See soon we shall. Forever secrets can be hidden not."

Despite her laughter, Rachel feels a chill run down her spine, she can't afford to reveal her secrets. That's the problem with making friends, sometimes they can see right through you.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you weren't in class yesterday," Sam catches her at her locker.<p>

"Oh yeah," Rachel does what she does best, "I had to drive my Dad to the...eye doctor. You know the whole dilation thing." (Actually Henri had come across something suspicious the night before during his nightly internet sweep and had kept Rachel home until he had looked into it more thoroughly.)

It's the worst lie Rachel has ever told.

Another reason for not making friends is that friends ask questions when you disappear. Friends might try to find you, and if they do, if they know where you can be found they immediately become a target. The Mogadorians killed nearly an entire planets civilization without batting an eyelash. A few humans here and there. They might as well be ants under a magnifying glass.

* * *

><p>"No," Sam argues opening up his lunch bag, "I'm telling you, why would an advanced civilization of aliens look exactly like humans. It doesn't make sense, they would've evolved beyond all human frailties."<p>

"Sam, I'm not arguing with you," Rachel verbally spars, "I am merely suggesting that I think Lucas did a pretty good job depicting it."

"Please," Sam scoffs through a mouthful of sandwich, "a Jedi, a human evolved to be mentally and physically superior to all others, who has telekinesis and a lightsaber for God's sake, turning his back on _everything_ he should believe in, betraying _everyone_, for a girl?"

Rachel's mouth suddenly goes dry.

"You're right," she mutters, "totally idiotic."

* * *

><p>The last reason that Rachel refuses to acknowledge, because it hurts too damn much, is that if she ever really became attached to anyone, ever made that connection...she's afraid she wouldn't be able to leave and leaving is inevitable. She doesn't have a choice when it comes to when and where they'll move. She has a choice when it comes to making friends and she thought she had a choice when it came to...when it came to feeling this.<p>

Loving Quinn Fabray...it was never a choice. It just happened.

"What is about taking pictures?" Rachel asks one day during lunch. She and Quinn are sitting outside on the grass and Quinn hasn't taken her eyes away from her camera's viewfinder since they sat down.

"It's not about taking a picture," she says, finally letting the camera fall to meet Rachel's inquisitive gaze, "it's about capturing a moment, an event, an emotion, a feeling." She quickly raises the camera and focuses on Rachel, snapping a few photos in quick succession.

Rachel feels herself blushing and her palms warm like they always do when she's nervous. Quinn smiles, setting the camera on her lap. "You're different."

Rachel looks up, wincing slightly, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Quinn takes a moment, her gaze traveling over the other students around them.

"It depends," she says finally, "if you're trying to get them to like you," she nods towards the teenagers, "then no, it's not a good thing."

Rachel swallows thickly, letting her eyes roam over the humans she goes to school with. "So when is it a good thing?" She asks, still staring out across the campus.

"If you're trying to get me to like you."

Rachel's eyes snap back to Quinn who's gaze is lowered, focused on her hands fiddling with her camera. Rachel sees a slight blush tinting Quinn's cheeks and her hands feel like they're on fire.

"So it's a good thing then." She says softly, meeting Quinn's eyes when the blonde shifts her gaze back up to meet Rachel's.

"It's a good thing."

* * *

><p>Rachel can't ever remember feeling this way. This tightness in her chest, the way her heart feels like it could burst at any moment. It's terrifying and when she tells Henri, he's equally scared for her but not for fear of physical harm. He intrudes on her nightly non-study session, leaning against her door frame. In his arms is Charlie, a stray dog that had been hanging around the house for a while. One night during a particularly brutal thunderstorm Henri had finally relented, taking the dog in. The newest member of their little non-conventional family.<p>

"We only love once." He says, bending to put Charlie down just to have the dog jump immediately onto Rachel's bed.

Rachel shakes her head, giving Charlie a scratch behind the ears. "I don't understand."

"Loriens, we love differently than the humans do. When we find the one, it's for life."

* * *

><p>Quinn was intriguing, so different from the rest of the small minded individuals in this new town. She saw things in a different way and Rachel saw her in a different way.<p>

Her first legacy manifests during film class. She doesn't understand why it's so hot in the classroom and why her palms are burning so fiercely. She clenches her fists.

"Hey new girl, you're lookin' a little worse for wear."

Noah Puckerman, Quinn's ex-boyfriend, sits directly behind her in this class.

"So listen," he leans in unnecessarily close, "I know you've been hangin' with Quinn but you should know she's off limits. She's my girl and she doesn't need any distractions in the form of freaky new friends ok?"

Rachel feels her temperature rising. The nerve of this guy. She doesn't notice the faint glow coming from her hands...

"Don't get me wrong though, I mean if you ever wanted to take a spin with the Puckasaurus. I'm sure we could work something out. You know, Quinn who?"

...until it's too late. Rachel's blood boils and suddenly hot blue light is streaming from her hands. She jumps from her seat, trying to shove her hands in her sweatshirt pockets as she bursts into the hallway. She collapses into a janitors closet. The light is blinding, and if she points it at anything she feels like something...something important is about to happen. Things on shelves shake and she's just praying for everything to stop.

_"Calm yourself."_ She's not sure if she imagines it but a soothing voice fills her head. _"Relax, reign in your feelings. Don't fight it, control it. Relax."_

And she does just in time. The closet door swings open,

Rachel feels her heart clench in her chest.

"Quinn..."

"Rachel, what happened? Are you ok?" She kneels besides the shaking brunette whose hands are no longer glowing.

"I'm fine, just a panic attack I guess." She says dismissively.

"Are you sure? Should I get the nurse or something?"

"No." Rachel stands, rushing past the other girl. "No, I've got to get home. Sorry, see you later."

Rachel jogs down the hallway and out the front doors almost tripping over Charlie who's sitting expectantly outside the school.

"What are you doing down here Charlie?"

She doesn't look back to see the hurt cross Quinn's face, she can feel it and that's even worse.

* * *

><p>"Lumen." Henry says simply. "Good, have you noticed any change in your strength, stamina?"<p>

Rachel shrugs and shakes her head idly.

"Rachel, you've got to get your head back in this." Henri is giving her the 'dad' look. It's the look Rachel imagines her actual dad would've given her, or maybe it's the look Henri would've given his own children had he the chance to save them.

"You are number four. One, Two, Three, they're gone. You're next and you're hardly more prepared than a typical high school girl."

Rachel nods, knowing that everything Henri's saying is the truth.

"Tomorrow, training really begins. Unless you're at school, you're here and I'm working you until you can't move, got it?"

Rachel nods again, this time meeting Henri's gaze. This isn't just about her. It's the whole planet, the whole world. Quinn's world. "Can we start now?"

* * *

><p>Training isn't hard. In fact, the more difficult Henri tries to make it, the easier it becomes. Strength. Strength like Rachel's never felt before, coursing through her. That on top of her sudden cat-like agility. The whole world is her playground.<p>

Then comes Henri's revelation, Rachel's first legacy Lumen isn't just about power. Her body can be trained to become completely resistant to fire. Fireproof. They start slowly at her hands, since that's where the legacy stems from. Eventually she is resistant to fire up her entire arms and down most of her legs. Last to develop is the chest and abdomen and it's actually during this training that Rachel develops another Legacy. Telekinesis. All Garde possess this ability so Henri is only mildly surprised when Rachel, fully engulfed in flames, has a sort of panic attack and suddenly a bucket of water is flying towards her head.

Chuckling Henri hurls a blanket around her, both to douse the remaining fire and dry the sodden Lorien.

"Why would you throw that at me?" Rachel asks indignantly. "I was getting the hang of it."

Henri simply smiles, "I didn't throw that, Rach. You did that all yourself."

Rachel is dumbfounded for a moment, but only just, her face breaks into a wide smile and she's jumping and kicking things and hootin' and hollerin' and Henri advises her to put a lid on it, should anyone be passing by.

The telekinesis comes easily, the fire resistance isn't quite so forgiving, but it's not hard. None of Henry's training is what Rachel would call hard.

What's hard is seeing the look on Quinn's face every time Rachel avoids her in the halls, or makes some lame excuse as to why she couldn't hang out day after day. She can't tell her it's because she needs to be focused on training. Quinn, she's a distraction, one Rachel can't afford. Especially if what Henri said is true, if Quinn is the one. The only one.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam is the first human, ever, to know her true identity.

It happened one afternoon during training, Rachel had missed school that day. It was a Friday, a half-day and Henri had insisted on not wasting meaningless hours in a classroom when she could be training.

Sam pulls up the driveway to see Rachel hands pointed at the sky and Henri's truck 30 feet off the ground.

They had to buy a new truck after that.

Henri's worried, really worried that Sam's going to betray their secret. Rachel's not.

He's taken to coming over to watch Rachel train and usually hangs around for a while afterward.

"They took my Dad," he says quietly one day.

Rachel takes a moment to down a bottle of water. "Who?"

"I dunno specifically," he shrugs looking pointedly towards the sky, "just...them."

"I'm sorry," Rachel says, sitting next to him.

She feels him shrug again and they sit in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Have you told Quinn yet?" He asks.

"Told her what?" Rachel counters nervously.

"About your powers." Sam replies, as if it was everyday that his best friend was an alien with super human abilities.

"Why would I tell her that?" Rachel deflects, looking away while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Because you love her."

* * *

><p>It would be so much easier if Rachel could explain. If she could just tell Quinn that this isn't some silly high school thing. This is their lives. Quinn's life and that Rachel won't stop until she knows she can protect her from anything and everything.<p>

She didn't think she'd have to protect her so soon.

She didn't think the Mogs would blow through the front doors of the school between 3rd and 4th period.

She didn't think she'd have things like 'love' on her mind when this day finally came.

When the doors fly off their hinges and the students start screaming and running towards her, away from the monsters prowling through their front door, Rachel doesn't have time to hesitate. She raises her palms, suddenly alight, flinging her energy towards the two Mogadorians stalking towards her. She catches the first off guard and flings him against the bank of lockers, his head bouncing off with a sickening crunch.

"Oh yeah," she says casually, "I can do that now."

She takes aim at the second Mogadorian, avoiding the students still fleeing towards her. Through all the chaos she still picks up on the soft, terrifyingly confused voice behind her.

"Rachel?"

For a split-second she glances over her shoulder. That's all the Mog needs.

If she were human and were so inclined she would be thanking God right now. In that moment she lets her guard down she realizes, this is not the battle she's been waiting for. This was merely a welcoming party. They were looking for her and she handed herself to them on a silver platter.

The second Mog, having acquired it's target, turns and sprints out of the building.

"Shit."

She turns fully to the girl who's staring at her like she's...well, an alien.

"Quinn..." Rachel starts. She really doesn't have time for this. She doesn't have time to say all things she wants to say, to explain. She has to get home, she has to tell Henri. She makes up her mind.

Taking two strides she's at Quinn's side and taking the girl in her arms.

"We have to go." She picks up the blonde effortlessly, cradling her in her arms.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who's gonna save this fucking planet." She doesn't mean to sound so harsh but it's the truth. The problem with the three previous Loriens was that they always ran. They died running. That stops now, Rachel decides. She's going to fight.

Quinn must see the determination in her eyes and she must, Rachel thinks her heart beating just a little faster, trust her, because she nods wordlessly and wraps her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Hold on."

The sprint to Rachel's house is short. Another ability the young Lorien had discovered, speed. Lots of it.

Something's wrong though, and Rachel could tell before she stepped foot in the house. Charlie sits on the porch, whining and scratching at the door frame.

She tries to shield Quinn from Henri's mangled body, sprawled across the stairs, but it's no use.

The blonde lets out a strangled cry and buries her face against Rachel's neck.

Rachel herself feels her knees go weak, and despite her strength she can't hold them both up. They sink to the floor and that's when Rachel sees it. The shallow rise and fall of Henri's chest. She pulls away from Quinn and stumbles over to her guardian, her friend, collapsing to her knees by his side.

"Henri." She chokes out. She sees his eyelids flutter briefly.

"Four..." it's a whisper, it's all he can manage. "...run..."

Rachel sobs against his now still chest. She has never felt so alone and it only gets worse when she feels his body stiffen, then turn cold, then suddenly to ash beneath her.

An invisible wind carries it out the door and up into the sky. At least, Rachel thinks, at least he's going home.

There's noise outside, gravel crunching under tires and doors slamming. Rachel grabs Quinn, moving to shield her from whatever is about to show it's ugly face.

As soon as Rachel sees movement her palms are alight. She's got the struggling figures hovering 10 feet above them, both spouting at her.

'WHAT. THE. FUCK!"

"If you drop me like you dropped Henri's truck we are not friends anymore."

Rachel rolls her eyes and sets Sam down, "what are you doing here Puckerman?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" He gestures towards Quinn.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed the school was just invaded by monsters." Quinn snaps cooly.

"Aliens." Rachel and Sam mutter under their breath.

"Oh, I noticed alright." The boy continues to struggle as Rachel hasn't seen fit to release him just yet. "This is all her fault you know!" He nods in Rachel's direction. "She's one of them! I saw it that day in class. Her hands all weird and freakin' lit up and shit."

"Wrong again Puckerman." Rachel growls, sending a painful burst of energy towards him.

"Those things you just saw. They're going to wipe out the human race. They're here to kill each and everyone of you and they won't stop until they do."

"And how are you any different?" He sneers. Rachel chuckles mirthlessly.

"I'm the alien that's gonna save your ass."

Noah is silent for a few peaceful moments while Sam explains, "I saw you take off with Quinn, and this asshat," he flicks he head towards Puck, "tried to chase after you." He smiles suddenly. "I let him run 2 miles before I picked him up."

"Can you let me down now?" Puck asks finally, he's stopped struggling and now appears merely uncomfortable.

Rachel lowers him down, but releases him still a few feet off the ground. He lands with a dull thud and loud curse. Charlie trots over to sniff at him.

Rachel catches Quinn trying to hide her smile. She smiles back, turning into the house.

"So how're we gonna do this thing?"

Rachel rounds on the football player, slowly picking himself up.

"Excuse me?"

"What, are aliens deaf now too?" He jibes. "How are we gonna stop these guys...what are they called?"

"Mogadorians." Rachel snaps. "And there is no we. Puckerman...Noah, is there someplace safe you can go. Someplace you can take Quinn right now and guarantee me that she..." she sighs, "that you'll be safe?"

Noah rubs the back of his neck idly, nodding, "yeah, I think there is."

"Take her there. Now." Rachel commands, turning into the house to collect any of the essentials she will need. She pauses briefly next to Sam. "You too." She says solemnly. Sam looks like he's about to protest but he sees Rachel's eyes flicker towards Quinn. He tightens his jaw and gives a sharp nod.

Once inside Rachel picks up her chest, a Loric chest, one of the only things Henri always brought with them. One of the only things from home. After the chest, she grabs an intricate sword that was Henri's. A faint blue glow emits from it when she grabs it, the box had also emitted the same blue light.

"Hang on." Quinn protests behind her. "I'm not going anywhere. Rachel whatever this is, you can't do it by yourself."

"Quinn that is exactly why I have to do it by myself." Rachel says, placing the chest in her pack and slipping the sword through her belt. "I am the only one who can. I need you to go, I need you to be safe."

"Why?" Quinn asks stepping closer to Rachel, cutting her off from gathering anymore supplies. "Rachel...we're friends right? I mean I thought we were...Puck's not the smartest but he means well, and he's strong. And Sam-"

"I could break Puckerman like a twig, right this second if needed. He is nowhere near as strong as I am. It's not biologically possible. I am an alien, a mutant, whatever you want to call it. And you know what? No matter how strong I may be...they are that much stronger."

"Does it have to be now?" Quinn wraps her arms around herself, glancing out the door towards Sam and Puck.

"It has to be soon. I need you to leave Quinn, please." Rachel has stopped trying to accomplish anything and pleads with the blonde. "I can't have you here, it's the same reason I've been avoiding you lately. You...you're a weakness for me. I need you to go."

Rachel turns trying to compose herself and also still trying to gather any last minute supplies.

"Hey guys, can you give us a minute...please?" Quinn asks.

Sam nods and begins to walk away. Puck has a confused look on his face but after an elbow to the ribs and a knowing look from Sam a look of understanding takes over. He chuckles and shakes his head, turning to join the other boy.

"What did you mean?" Quinn asks, her voice shaking.

"Which part?" Rachel turns to her.

"You...you said I'm a weakness for you...I just...I don't understand."

Rachel sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"I wish I had the time to tell you everything, because I want to, I want to tell you but there's just not the time to do it properly."

Quinn smiles gently, "Cliff Notes me?" Rachel smiles back and takes a deep breath.

"I'm from the planet Lorien which was attacked and ultimately destroyed by a rival alien race, the Mogadorians. Myself and eight other Loriens, the Garde along with our keepers, the Cepan...we were the only ones to escape, to survive."

Quinn nods and Rachel motions to the stairs.

"Henri, he was my guardian, my Cepan. There were nine of us when we arrived on Earth but the Mogadorians decided that they wanted to decimate Earth the same way they decimated Lorien. We are known only by our number. There was a charm placed on us before we left Lorien and we can only be killed-"

"Killed!" Quinn interjects. Rachel simply sets her with a stare and continues.

"We can only be killed in sequence. Numbers One, Two, and Three have already been exterminated..." Rachel pauses, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Rachel," Quinn asks, reaching out to grip the Gardes arms. "Rachel, what number are you?" She grits out, but to Rachel it appears she already knows.

"I...am Number Four."

The sob that escapes past Quinn's lips is devastating to Rachel.

"How can you expect to fight them Rachel? You may have that weird light thing but, look at you. They'll slaughter you."

Rachel nods solemnly. "Which is exactly what they've done to the other Loriens they've found."

"Then we have to go, Rachel you're coming with us. We can leave right now and just...go!" Quinn is quickly becoming hysterical.

"No!" Rachel shouts, Quinn shrinks back but Rachel doesn't have time to coddle her. "That's what keeps getting us killed! We run because it doesn't matter who's left in our path, it doesn't matter that the people we come in contact with are immediately put into danger when the Mogs come upon our trail.

That's why you have to go Quinn! That's why you have to go and I have to stay and fight! Because it does matter, you have made it matter to me!"

"How! Why Rachel!" Quinn is fighting back tears, just as Rachel is.

"Because I love you." Rachel nearly whispers. "And Loriens...we're different from humans Quinn...we only love once. And I love you so...that's it for me. You're it for me."

Quinn's mouth is slightly open in a small 'o' of surprise but she slowly recomposes herself, taking in shallow breaths.

"You love me?" She asks hesitantly.

Rachel nods. "I am completely in love with you."

"Show me." Quinn says simply to which Rachel chuckles.

"I don't think it's that easy Quinn." She says through a watery smile.

Quinn smiles and shakes her head, taking Rachel's hands in her own. She places their palms together and looks to them meaningfully.

"I mean...show me."

Rachel nods in understanding and lets the smallest bit of energy release from her palms. The blue light envelopes their hands and Quinn laughs lightly.

"That's really warm."

"I'm barely using my energy." Rachel replies. "It's not just this either." Quinn cocks an eyebrow in question.

Rachel chuckles ducking her head. "Did you not notice how effortlessly, not to mention quickly, I got you here?"

Quinn's eyes widen slightly as she nods.

"Everything happened so fast I didn't-"

"I know." Rachel cuts her off gently. "I'm strong Quinn, I'm fast, I'm agile. I'm also resistant to flame, I can be fully engulfed in fire and not have a scratch on me. All those things combined with this..." she laces her fingers with Quinn's to prove her point, "I have the ability, I have what it takes. I have to fight Quinn. My whole life I have been running because I had nothing to gain by fighting."

"What changed?"

Rachel sighs and leans her forehead against Quinn's, their eyes drifting closed.

"You did." She says simply. "Now...now I have something to fight for." Rachel opens her eyes and allows herself these few moments to simply stare at Quinn. Her eyes tracing every feature of her. When Quinn's eyes flutter open they are shining with unshed tears.

"It's time to go." Rachel pulls herself from Quinn's embrace, scooping the remaining supplies into her pack and hefting it over her shoulder.

"Puckerman!" Rachel calls out the front door. The boy jogs up to the steps, Sam trailing behind. "You promise me that she will be safe."

He nods affirmatively. "Don't you want to know where we're going so you can meet us when you're done kicking ass?" He's grinning but Rachel can tell he feels the seriousness that's descending upon them.

"No." Rachel shakes her head. "I can't know anything. They could use that information to get to you. I can't let that happen."

"Then how will you find us?" Quinn asks joining them on the steps.

Rachel swallows thickly. "I think the bigger question is, will I be alive to do it."

Sam clenches his jaw. "Jesus." Puck swears softly, turning and kicking at the ground. "Come on Fabray, let's get going."

Quinn looks desperately between Rachel and the boys. "I...I..." she stammers.

"Quinn, go!" Rachel all but shouts, tears clouding her vision.

Sam approaches them quietly. "Quinn..." he urges, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Quinn looks at him pleadingly, momentarily taking her eyes off Rachel.

Rachel takes the opportunity to push by her and start off in the opposite direction, Charlie at her heels.

She hears the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Rachel wait!" She turns to see Quinn running towards her. The blonde crashes into her with reckless abandon, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck and burying her head in the smaller girls shoulder. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn as tight as she dares. Soon Quinn is pulling back but not before dipping her head to brush her lips against Rachel's.

"I'll wait for you," she says, their lips still grazing. "I want to love you." Rachel nods, trying to keep back the tears that are threatening to escape. Quinn kisses her again, just barely but it's there. "Come back to me Four."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's not sure how long she's been running, but it's been a full on sprint since she left Quinn, standing speechless in front of her last home. The afternoon is settling nicely, warm colors painting the sky. If only nature knew of the tragedy and gore that was about to taint those skies.

She stops when a pulse of bright red light blows past her, erupting into flames when it hits a stand of trees.

Rachel spins her hands turned out, ready, expecting the worst.

She was not expecting a young blonde, about her age, fully clothed in leather on a motorcycle. In her arms the gun she had just used and Rachel doesn't even have to guess what kind of technology it is.

She feels a rush of adrenaline flow through her along with a comforting familiarity.

"You're supposed to wait your turn." Rachel quips. The blonde smirks and flips the gun strap around her shoulder and onto her back.

"You're supposed to be running." She replies.

"You know we're breaking the chain right? All bets off after this, they can come at any one of us?" Rachel questions, slowly approaching the bike.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm here, if ever there was a time to team up, it's now." She smirks but Rachel sees it's more like a smile, Rachel smiles back extending her hand.

"Four." She says simply. The blonde clasps her arm firmly.

"Six." She says, before hoisting Rachel up onto the bike behind her. "Who's this little guy?" Six asks, giving Charlie a pat on the head.

"That's Charlie, my dog."

Six shakes her head, "that's no dog."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "of course he's a dog. What else would he be?" She looks down at Charlie, wagging his tail excitedly. "Look he wants to come."

"Did he tell you that?" Six asks, firing up an eyebrow herself.

"No, I mean...what?"

"Don't think too hard kid, we're gonna need all that brain capacity real soon." Six says snapping the kickstand up and bringing the engine to life.

"Do you know where they are?" Rachel asks as the bike revs beneath her. Six takes one last look over her shoulder.

"William McKinley High School."

* * *

><p>The sun is just setting as they pull up to the school. Six kills the engine and the lights. Just like she'd said, the Mogadorians are already here and it looks like they've brought help.<p>

Rachel's doesn't think that whatever is thrashing around in the shipping container is earth borne, and it definitely doesn't sound like it. Beside her Charlie growls softly. She doesn't even remember him keeping up with the bike, but he's here all the same.

Six pulls her bike behind some bushes and dismounts.

"So you've got that neat gun, but what's your Legacy?" Rachel inquires softly as they approach the school.

"What's yours?"

Rachel lifts her palms, glowing brightly.

"What are you doing?" Six snaps angrily, forcing Rachel's hands down. "Are you trying to give us away?"

Rachel swallows and shakes her head dumbly. Stupid mistakes. That's what gets people killed. As the glow from her hands dies down Rachel notices a light coming from one of the upper windows in the school.

"Someone is still here." She says, nodding towards the light.

"Too bad for them." Six replies, pushing past her.

"No!" Rachel grabs her arm, halting her. "We have to get them out of here!"

Six sighs, "you're going with or without me aren't you?" Rachel nods. "Fine, we'll go around back, but we're making this quick got it?" Rachel nods again and follows closely as the blonde doubles back, heading towards the rear of the school.

The doors are locked, as Rachel guessed they would be. Six lifts her gun towards them but Rachel hastily stops her.

"Hang on," she lifts her hands towards the doors but Six halts her.

"Didn't we talk about your lazer and light show already?"

"Relax," Rachel says shrugging her off. She lifts her hands again, this time with just a faint glow.

It's quiet for a moment before they hear a soft 'click'.

Six reaches for the handle, pulling the door open. "That's a neat trick," she says grinning over her shoulder.

"Gonna tell me yours?" Rachel asks, following the blonde into the school.

"What's the fun in that?" Is Six's reply.

Rachel takes the lead, obviously knowing her way around the school better than Six. They spot the room quickly, seeing light streaming out from under the door.

Six grabs the handle and rolls her eyes. "Locked." She bows out of the way dramatically giving Rachel access to the door. Rachel snorts lightly, rolling her own eyes.

"Drama queen." She mutters, easily unlocking it. She goes to push it open, stopping when she hears the cocking of a shotgun.

"Let me handle this." Six says, pushing Rachel aside. The brunette doesn't have time to react as Six suddenly vanishes before her eyes.

There's a scream from inside the room. Rachel quickly enters, shoving the door open.

She sighs with relief when she sees Six with someone in a headlock, until she realizes who that someone is.

"Puckerman!" Rachel snaps, stalking up to him. Six releases him just to have Rachel grab him roughly by the collar. "I tell you to go somewhere safe and you come back to the one place you know they've been?"

Puck shrugs, his face reddening as Rachel's grip tightens. "I didn't think they'd come back."

Rachel doesn't hesitate as she pushes him roughly up against a wall. "Where is she Noah?"

"Rachel."

Puck doesn't have time to gain his footing as Rachel instantly releases him, turning around to be enveloped in a fierce hug.

"Quinn." Rachel breathes into the blondes shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asks, pulling back slightly.

Rachel's about answer when a loud explosion rocks the building. Debris flies around them and Six is instantly by her side.

"Time to go," the blonde says, tugging a shell-shocked Puck behind her.

"They're here." Rachel says simply, grabbing Quinn's hand firmly pulling her along after Six. "Where's Sam?"

"He, uh realized we shouldn't be here and went to find a safe way out." Noah says, shrinking under Rachel's glare. "Who's your friend?" He asks, nodding his head towards Six. Rachel feels Quinn's hold on her tighten as she too finally seems to notice the other blonde.

"This is Six." Rachel says simply. "Six this is Quinn and Noah."

"Pleasure's all yours I'm sure." The other Lorien replies. "Where to boss?" She asks, looking both ways down the hall.

"Give me a minute." Rachel quickly slides her pack around and opens it pulling out Henry's sword.

Six eyes it approvingly. "Your Cepan's dagger. You need to charge it."

"What?" Rachel says, spinning it in her hands, "I don't-

"Hit it." Six orders. Rachel raises an eyebrow skeptically before slapping the handle with her open palm. Six rolls her eyes. "Your Lumen, hit it with the power."

Rachel eyes Six for a moment before taking a deep breath and aiming one palm at the dagger. As the light from her palm hits the blade it begins to glow, more and more brightly the longer Rachel holds her Lumen on it.

"That should do it." Six quips. "Now which way?"

Rachel takes a second to twirl the dagger in her hands. "We go back the way we came and get these two out of here." She gestures to Puck and Quinn. "Hopefully we'll find Sam along the way and then-" she stops, hearing Charlie growling loudly beside her.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to be an option." Six says, shouldering her gun taking deliberate steps back.

"Wh-" The word get's caught in her throat as she turns. At the far end of the hall they'd entered from is a huge horned creature. From what Rachel can tell it's covered in thick scales and has razor sharp claws and teeth. It's eyes glow red as it lets a low growl rumble through the hallway.

Before Rachel can stop him, Charlie is bounding towards the creature.

"No! Charlie! NO!" Rachel yells but it's no use and soon, she realizes, entirely unnecessary. She watches with wide eyes as her dog, her completely normal, awesome dog, starts to shift shape. He's growing and muscles are bulging and long claws and teeth form. By the time the two creatures collide Charlie is the same size if not bigger and completely ferocious looking. "Charlie?" Rachel says quizzically.

"Chimaera." Six says simply, grabbing Rachel by the arm and pulling her away towards the opposite hall "Animal protectors from Lorien. I bet he's been with you since you left home, probably following you in different forms wherever you've gone."

"Charlie." Rachel mumbles once more, flabbergasted. There's another explosion that knocks them off their feet. Rachel and Quinn hit the bank of lockers next to them hard. Puck and Six are tossed back a few feet.

"Jesus." Puck mutters, holding his head. "We need some of their shit."

"We've got some of their shit." Six says, grinning wickedly she fingers the trigger of the gun around her shoulder. "Nicked it from a scouting party a while back. They never expect us to come at them with their own technology." She turns to Rachel. "You two ok?" Rachel and Quinn both nod and follow after the other blonde.

Puck grins and trots alongside Six, eyeing the weapon. "Sweet."

"Yes, now let's get out of here. Now, please." Six says, beginning to lose her patience.

"The locker rooms," Puck says suddenly. Rachel and Six both fix him with confused looks. He turns to Quinn.

"Oh, right!" She says, catching on to his train of thought. "There's a tunnel that runs from the locker rooms to the football stadium. If we can get there, then we're home free."

"Not quite but it's a good start." Six replies. "Lead the way...what's the name? Peckerwood?"

"Puckerman!" The jock snaps. Six raises one blonde eyebrow towards him and he visibly shrinks, "or just Puck."

"Ah, got it." Six smiles mockingly.

* * *

><p>Perhaps the Mogs thought their pet would take care of everything because the trek to the locker rooms is easy, maybe too easy save for the sudden plunge into darkness as the lights are shut off.<p>

Quinn leads them to the tunnel doors.

"Locked," she says shaking them in frustration.

"Now what?" Puck asks. Six just rolls her eyes as Rachel puts her hand casually on the door.

'click'

"How do you do that!" Puck is simultaneously angry and impressed.

Rachel just smiles and grabs Quinn's hand, leading the way down the tunnel. Six brings up the rear.

"You think Charlie will be ok?" Rachel asks over her shoulder. Six shrugs.

"I think 'Charlie' can take care of himself. He's been lookin' after your ass for all these years hasn't he?"

Rachel hears Quinn chuckle beside her and smiles, squeezing her hand gently, reassuringly.

The tunnel is poorly lit, Rachel guess that the Mogadorians have probably cut off all power to the building. Gently, Rachel allows her lumen to fill the space ahead of them.

They've been walking for about 15 minutes when Six stops them. "Wait." She says suddenly, holding a hand up to beckon them back towards her. "Do you hear it?" Rachel listens intently for a few seconds.

"I do," she replies, "but I can't tell which end it's coming from."

"How long is the tunnel?" Six asks looking towards Puck and Quinn.

"Uhhh..." Puck scratches his head.

Quinn is equally as puzzled, "two, maybe three hundred yards at most?"

"Ok, Four," Rachel turns towards her fellow Garde, "you and you're girl keep heading the way we were going out. If there's nothing on your end, call back to us ok?"

"Got it." Rachel says, grasping Quinn's hand while twirling the dagger in the other. "Puck don't be an ass."

The tall boy holds his hands up in surrender,"whoa, hey I know who's in charge now. I'm just the help."

Rachel nods, "and keep an eye out for Sam," she points towards Puck, "I mean it, you watch his back Puck, got it?"

"Got it, Quattro de Mayo." He salutes and turns to start the trek back the way they'd come.

Six clasps Rachel's arm tightly, "it's time to fight Four. Are you ready?"

Rachel nods before looking over to Quinn, "Now more than ever."

"You have to put everything into it, don't get caught up trying to play hero ok? You fight and you fight until they're dead and you're the only one alive."

Rachel nods again, swallowing thickly, Six's eyes bore into hers. She knows the other Lorien has previous battle experience, she doesn't know what exactly but it doesn't matter, she can see it in her eyes. There is nothing to worry about when it comes to Six.

"For Lorien," Rachel says squeezing Six's arm even tighter. Six smirks before increasing her grip as well. "For Earth."


End file.
